¿lo superamos?
by jane cullen
Summary: cinco años han pasado desde que hermione abandono Londres. ha llegado la hora de que vuelva y enfrente aquello de lo que huyo.
1. Chapter 1: el comienzo

Ningún personaje me pertenece

Ningún personaje me pertenece

Esta historia esta ambientada después del colegio

La empecé recientemente por lo que acepto consejos para la trama

Espero que os guste

Hermione despierta ya son las nueve en una hora deberá ir a trabajar al ministerio, se levanta coge ropa y directa a la ducha mientras piensa que hacer para ganar su próximo juicio, un niño rico impertinente ha decidido construir su nuevo campo de golf en una zona protegida para hipogrifos en Texas e intenta conseguir permiso para ello, pero no lo conseguirá de eso se encargara ella.

Han pasados años desde el final de la escuela, exactamente diez. Para ella no han sido años fáciles pues han pasado muchas cosas. Dentro de un mes será la primera reunión de ex alumnos y será el momento del rencuentro con sus "amigos". Amigos, ya no recuerda lo que son, después de que plantara a Ron prácticamente en el altar por aquel hombre que le endulzo el oído no ha vuelto a saber nada de él ni de Ginny, Harry le mandaba un par de cartas anuales pero ahí termina todo.

Sale de la ducha enrollada en una toalla, se dirige a la cocina a desayunar cuando ve pasar por la ventana una lechuza parda se queda ensimismada mirando las calles de Dallas. "Toda esa gente no sabe nada de mi piensa" tristemente. Lleva viviendo en Dallas desde hace cinco años, no sabe porque se mudo pero un año después de lo de Ron, aquel que creía que seria el definitivo la dejo

Flash back

-Granger ¿de verdad pensaste que sentía por ti algo mas que deseo? –Rió secamente- siento decirte que no fue así, para mí siempre fuiste buen sexo.

-…-podía sentir mi corazón romperse a pedazos, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-me decepcionas, creía que eras fuerte –se giro y salio por la puerta diciendo –Hemos terminado.

Fin del flash back

Después de eso salio de Londres jurando no regresar. Ahora va arromper ese juramento dentro de escasas semanas volverá a pisar esas calles que tantos recuerdos les traerían. La muerte de sus padres hace ya 8 años, su relación con Ron, encontrarlo a él, su relación… ¡NO! Grito su mente, no dejaría que los sentimientos olvidados volvieran. Ella iría y volvería sin que nada raro pasara. Se lo debía a su salud mental, debía comprobar que ya no sentía nada.

Se vistió y cogiendo polvos flu, grito al ministerio, eran las 9:55. Hoy seria un día complicado en el ministerio de Estados Unidos.

En Londres las cosas no estaban mejores. Hacia dos días que Harry sabia que Hermione iría a la reunión y no sabia como decírselo a los pelirrojos. No es que Ron y Ginny siguieran odiando a Hermione abiertamente pero ella les hizo mucho daño.

Ron comenzó hace un año una relación con Luna pero yo sabia que todavía sentía algo por la castaña que no había superado completamente, no es que la siguiera amando pero no había cerrado ese capitulo. En cuanto a Ginny, ella no acepto que Hermione dejara a su hermano por otro y decidió que Granger ya no existía para ella.

¿Cómo lo haría? Él seguía apreciando a la castaña con todo su corazón, para el era como su hermana, lo había decidido aquel día cuando recibió su carta, estaría allí cuando ella decidiera volver.

Flash back

Harry miraba su desayuno con la mente en blanco, después de la discusión con Ginny por lo de la castaña, había quemado sus neuronas pensando un porque a los actos de Hermione. En ese momento una lechuza dejo un sobre ante el, lo miro distraído pero enseguida distinguió la caligrafía. Abrió presuroso el sobre.

_Querido Harry:_

_Se que todos me estáis odiando ahora pero no podía irme sin despedirme, sin decir porque lo hice y que me arrepiento del dolor que cause; se que un lo siento no solucionara nada pero mi conciencia me exige que lo diga._

_Lo siento, lo siento enormemente porque se que no soy la única que esta sufriendo y que lo que tengo ahora me lo gane a pulso. No se si en un futuro conseguiré vuestro perdón pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, a una lechuza de distancia, por si un día me es concedido._

_Lo que hice, dejar así a Ron a dos días para la boda, esta carcomiéndome por dentro porque lo ame como a un amigo y como a un hombre pero no lo suficiente para casarme con el. No niego que me fui con el, me ofreció cosas que no sabia que existían sentía que era mi hombre ¡que ingenua fui! Recuerdo como me dijiste que me haría sufrir y se que ahora por tu mente pasa un "ya te lo dije" pero no me lo dirás aunque lo merezco._

_Me voy de Londres ¿Dónde? ni yo misma lo se pero tengo que superar todo. Dudo que vuelva a Inglaterra pero siempre podremos cartearnos, si quiere, me gustaría saber como les va la vida de vez en cuando_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

Fin del flash back

Harry no sabia como lo haría pero volvería a juntar al trío dorado fuera como fuera y que mejor comienzo que la reunión de la escuela.

Quedan dos días para la dichosa reunión y Hermione se sube por las paredes. Hoy tiene el día libre para hacer las compras y preparar el viaje de mañana. Así que se levanta casi a las 10 se ducha y sale a comprar un vestido para la fiesta, después reserva un traslador y una habitación en Londres. Ha decidido que no dormirá en la casa de sus padres, son muchos recuerdos y para tres días que va a estar.

Sobre las siete regresa a casa, a sido un día largo por lo que toma un baño de espuma y después de cenar se acuesta pensando que nada saldría mal ¡vuelvo a Londres! Fue su ultimo pensamiento de la noche.

Sentado en un sillón negro se encuentra, pensando en que hubiera sido, si ellos habrían pasado la vida juntos de no ser por su padre ¡claro que si! Grita su mente, ella era su amor, su luz, su todo; no hubiera sido tan tonto para dejarla ir. Sonríe tristemente claro que era tonto, la dejo ir ¿y por que? Ni el mismo lo sabia había sido otra de las tretas de su desquiciado padre.

La había perdido para siempre.

Fin del primer capitulo.

¿Quién es nuestro galán? Comienza la porra dejen un review con el nombre.


	2. Chapter 2: londres

Las 9 de la mañana, suena el despertador, Hermione gira sobre si y coloca la almohada sobre su cabeza

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Espero q os guste

Las 9 de la mañana, suena el despertador, Hermione gira sobre si y coloca la almohada sobre su cabeza. Que pereza, piensa mientras remolonea en la cama. Las 9:10, el despertador vuelve a sonar, ya no le queda mas debe levantarse.

Recoge todo el piso para salir hacia el ministerio, donde cogerá el traslador, tras una ducha y un desayuno rápido coge sus maletas y parte. Ha llegado el momento entra por la puerta camuflada en una floristería abandonada se dirige a la zona de trasladores. Camina con la cabeza alta, varios hombres la miran lujuriosamente, ella no los registra, su mente esta ya en Londres.

-Hermione Granger, traslador a Inglaterra –se oye la voz de la funcionaria.

-Si –contesta aproximándose a la mesa.

-¿A las 10? ¿Ministerio de Magia, Londres?

-Así era.

-OK saldrá en cinco minutos –le informa mientras revisa unos papeles- sale de la tercera puerta, ira acompañada.

-¿Acompañada? ¿Por quien?

-No lo se, el caballero no dejo su nombre.

Hermione nerviosa, se dirige hacia la puerta indicada por la señora, ella había esperado viajar sola. Al entrar se encontró con un trabajador del ministerio que la miro de arriba abajo pensando cosas que escandalizarían a la prostituta mas experta. La castaña no se dio cuenta de ello, sus nervios se habían desbocado y por su mente solo pasaban cosas que pudieran hacer fallar su plan, cuando se abrió la puerta.

Severus Snape entraba en la habitación decidido, cuando reparo en la mujer con la que viajaría, era hermosa. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta pero se podían percibir los rizos castaños, sus labios carnosos y rojizos, su cuerpo…que cuerpo, era perfecto, iba vestida con vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta negra que dejaban ver unas curvas divinas. Snape dirigió su mirada a esos ojos miel que le hipnotizaron y le resultaron terriblemente familiares.

-Profesor Snape –dijo Hermione nerviosa, de toda la gente con la que podría viajar tenia que ser con el, decidió tratarlo respetuosamente.

-¿Nos conocemos, señorita…? –Severus estaba repasando mentalmente a todas las bellezas que habían sido alumnas suyas.

-Perdone profesor, han pasado diez años, soy Hermione Granger.

-…-no lo creía, como era posible que esa chica sabelotodo fea e imposible, se hubiera trasformado en la mujer dulce y salvaje que había ante el.

-Discúlpenme –interrumpió el hombre que se encargaba del traslador- es hora de partir, por favor toquen el paraguas.

Allí termino la conversación entre los dos, ambos se acercaron al objeto y se sujetaron a él, cada uno en una punta del objeto. Empezó a sonar un reloj dando las 10 y el proceso comenzó, Hermione sintió como un gancho en el ombligo y giraron sobre el eje del paraguas a los pocos segundos se sintió caer al suelo. Esta en Londres.

-Señorita Granger –Hermione levanta la vista y ve a Snape parado ante ella con la mano alzada para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿me permite ayudarla?

-…-esta a cuadros, el mismo hombre que se tomo la molestia de humillarla y insultarla durante toda su vida escolar, estaba ante ella siendo caballeroso- ehm…si gracias.

-Puedo pregunta por qué estaba usted en Dallas, señorita –Snape la mira a los ojos mientras la ayuda a incorporarse.

-Vivo allí y usted ¿por que estaba en Estados Unidos?

-Trabajo –contesta escuetamente, a la castaña no le extraña- y ¿donde va usted ahora?

-Tengo un habitación en un hotel, así q iré a dejar las maletas y después ya se vera

-Me sorprende siempre pensé que tenia todo planeado. Supongo que ha venido para la reunión de su promoción ¿no?

-Antes lo tenía todo planeado pero hace mucho que me canse de ver mis planes destrozados, es más fácil dejarse llevar –siente que esta hablando demasiado así que decide terminar la conversación lo antes posible- Tiene razón vine a la reunión.

-¿Quiere tomar un café y seguir charlando? –Snape piensa que quizás lo podría intentar con ella, es lista e inteligente.

-Me encantaría -¿invitándome? No, ni lo sueñes- pero me gustaría llegar al hotel y descansar un poco. Nos vemos en el colegio mañana. Adios.

Sin esperar respuesta Hermione se gira para salir del ministerio, a los pocos pasos uno de los ascensores se habré. Ahí esta, no ha cambiado nada. Hermione repara en el al instante gira sobre si y encara a Snape.

-Pensándolo mejor, creo que acepto ese café profesor.

-Pues vamos al callejón Diagon.

Snape le ofrece su brazo y ella dudosamente lo acepta dirigiéndose hacia las chimeneas, se introducen en ella y ambos gritan el destino. Lo último que ve Hermione son sus ojos. Esos ojos que le han acompañado todos estos años.

Hermione ha llegado al hotel, después del café con Snape que sorprendentemente ha sido ameno, se han contado cosas de sus vidas y del trabajo, hace tiempo que ella no disfrutaba de algo así.

Lleva poco mas de una hora en Londres y no sabe q hacer, la fiesta no es hasta mañana, hoy va a tener que matar el día de alguna manera y aun no son las 12. Por su mente pasa una visita a Harry pero no cree que sea adecuado, además debe estar trabajando ahora, le manda un lechuza.

_Harry:_

_Estoy en Londres, me gustaría verte, creo que tienes cosas que contarme ¿tomamos un café esta tarde?_

_Hermione_

Tras otro rato de indecisión y aburrimiento, una bombilla se enciende en su cerebro, ira a visitar a sus padres lleva sin hacerlo desde que se fue a Dallas.

Son las 4 de la tarde y esta en el cementerio, lleva aquí mas de tres horas, a puesto flores frescas en las dos lapidas, las ha limpiado y conversa con ellos.

-lo se papa, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien

-…

-pero que pretendías que me casara sin amarlo

-…

-no se ni porque me prometí con Ron posiblemente entonces le amaba o creía hacerlo

-…

-pero apareció el, fue como un huracán

-…

-recuerdas mama, las horas que me pase explicándote su forma de ser y de amarme

-…

-que ciega estuve

-…

-solo conseguí hacerle daño a Ron

-…

-Perdí a mis amigos por el.

Flash back

Llevaba cosa de una hora esperando a que Ron llegara de trabajar, lo había decidido anoche, hoy se lo diría. La puerta se abre y Hermione se acobarda, el pelirrojo llega al salón, donde ella esta y se acerca a su lado, agacha la cabeza y le roba un beso que se va volviendo apasionado.

-Ron necesito hablar contigo –dijo la castaña rompiendo el beso.

-Herm, no puede ser mas tarde. –Sus labios recorren el cuello de la mujer y sus manos se cuelan bajo la camisa acariciándole la espalda- Ahora quiero hacer otra cosa.

-No, esto es importante.

-Y esto no –dice con una mirada picara mientras coloca una mano en el pecho de hermione.

-Ronald, ¡quita tu mano de mi teta! Quiero hablar contigo y tu solo puedes pensar en sexo.

-Hermione de verdad que eres exasperante –dice dejando de tocar su cuerpo- Haber… ¿de que quieres hablarme?

-esto…yo creo…que no quiero…casarme –dice ella muy bajito, el miedo hace temblar su voz

-¿Qué dijiste?

-quenomevoyacasarcontigo

-Lo entendí la primera vez, quiero que me expliques por que a dos días de nuestra boda decides que Ya no quieres casarte conmigo –el rojo del pelo de Ron se expande a su cara.

-Lo siento muchísimo, se que te estoy dañando, pero no se que siento por ti y por…-hermione calla precipitadamente.

-¿POR QUIEN? –Grita el, furioso- DIME POR QUIEN ME DEJAS

-no te dejo por nadie, sabes que desde hace tiempo ya no es lo mismo. Nuestra relación hace meses que esta muriendo y no hemos hecho nada por sacarla a flote; no te culpo, yo tampoco lo hice. Ron acéptalo, lo nuestro no da mas.

-No me culpas, no me culpas…Serás ZORRA, la culpa es tuya, yo te he querido como a nadie, no me digas que he dejado morir esta relación. Se sincera y dime quien es el cabrón que se tira a mi mujer.

-Quieres dejar de ser un gilipollas y escucharme: NO ME ACUESTO CON NADIE. Se que te cuesta comprender que ya no funcionamos como pareja pero es así. Tú y yo solo sentimos cariño, no amor y no me voy a unir a ti solo por cariño. Cuando me case tiene que ser con un hombre que sea capaza de hacerme desear el cielo con una mirada y disfrutarlo con una caricia y lo siento pero no eres tú.

-Pues lárgate de mi casa, no te quiero volver a ver. Desde hoy ya no somos nada, ni pareja ni amigos, ni conocidos, ¿me escuchaste? NADA

Hermione recogió sus cosas con un golpe de varita y salio de allí para siempre.

Fin del flash back

Casi una hora después hermione entraba al hotel. Se dirige a mostrador a preguntar por la correspondencia.

-Si señorita, hace una hora llego una lechuza para usted –dice el recepcionista tendiéndole un sobre.

-Gracias.

Hermione reconoce la letra de Harry en seguida, tantos trabajos corregidos y deberes leídos, tenían que servir para algo.

_Hermione:_

_Te apetece una cerveza esta noche¿? En el caldero chorreante a las 10. Tienes razón tengo cosas muy importante que contarte, no se como supiste, no me falles._

_Me siento feliz de que estés aquí, no me gustaría tener que hacerte llegar el notición por carta, te digo esta noche pero se que te gustara. Como adelanto reserva octubre Londres es muy linda en esa época ¿no te parece?_

Son casi las cinco, mejor descanso un poco y después voy a ver a Harry. Al final resultara que Snape tenia razón, Harry se tardo mucho.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les guste, en el próximo ya os diré a quien pertenecen los ojitos.

Decidme que os parece y si queréis q siga. Si esto es un desastre, lo dejo. Es mi primera historia larga, así q si os interesa dadme ánimos please


	3. Chapter 3: rompiendo mi paz

Aquí va el capitulo 3, espero que os guste

Aquí va el capitulo 3, espero que os guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Son las 9 de la mañana, me despierto entre sabanas de satén negras, que rozan mi cuerpo desnudo, no se porque siempre me gusto dormir así, el tacto del satén es…excitante. Es viernes y mañana será la fiesta del colegio, aun no he confirmado mi asistencia, dudo que valla. ¿Para que? No me apetece ver a gente que sigue creyendo que soy "malo". JA!, puede que saliera de una familia no muy bien considerada, moralmente, porque en cuanto a socialmente…pero nunca creí todas esas gilipolleces del lord.

Me levanto, a las 10 tengo trabajo. Una ducha rápida, mi traje negro y el pelo despeinado. Un elfo prepara mi desayuno mientras yo leo el periódico, como siempre todo esta tranquilo, ha habido un par de atentados en el Londres muggle pero en ellos no había magia implicada. Todavía le quedan 25 minutos así que decido revisar unos papeles de los negocios familiares, m encierro en el despacho.

-Las acciones de la compañía Nimbus han subido un 3 en este periodo- dice enzarzándose en el papeleo.

Ha pasado mas de media hora y el sigue allí, hasta que su elfo entra para avisarle de que va a llegar tarde. El enfadado coge el maletín y se mete en la chimenea, sale en su despacho. Se dirige a la mesa para dejar el portafolio cuando ve en su mesa una nota

_Señor_

_Hemos recibido un paquete para usted, ya que no se encontraba en su despacho, le agradeceríamos que pasara a recogerlo por recepción. "GRACIAS" de antemano._

_Sr. William._

Decide bajar a por lo que sea ya estaba esperando unas cosas para su disertación sobre lo "poco" peligrosos que son los dragones. Hace días que estaba enrollado en el asunto de los Dragones y su criada como animal de compañía, cada vez que lo pensaba le parecía mas entupido su caso, si la crianza privada de esos animales estaba prohibido explícitamente en la ley que hacia el defendiendo a un idiota que se basaba en que los bichos esos eran interesantes y que el lo quería para su hijo que era medimago y necesitaba sangre ¡que gilipollez! Ese caso estaba perdido de antemano.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y el deja de pensar en todo, esta soñando. No, ha muerto y esta en el cielo, no encuentra otra razón por la que ella este allí.

-Mi ratoncita –modulan sus labios, la voz no le sale su garganta esta seca.

Hermione esta ante el mas bella que nunca, en esos vaqueros y esa camiseta, negra parece que fui mala influencia piensa sonriendo internamente hasta que por su mente pasa el momento en que le dijo que no la amaba, sus ojos se oscurecen. Es entonces cuando ella gira para encarar a alguien… ¿Snape? No puede ser verdad, que hace ese ángel con ese diablo. ¡¡Le ha cogido el brazo!! Su cuerpo se tensa de celos, sus puños se contraen y sus mejillas se colorean de furia. Hermione y Severus ¡juntos desaparecen!

Ha olvidado su paquete, da unos pasos atrás y entra en el ascensor, reporta enfermedad y vuelve a casa donde se encierra en su despacho con una botella de whisky de fuego. Solo quiere pensar en ella, solo quiere olvidar lo que vio, solo desea volver a verla.

Sus pensamientos se centran en los momentos que pasaron juntos, recuerda cada sonrisa, cada sonrojo, cada mirada furiosa y por supuesto sus miradas lujuriosas. Aunque debe admitir que lo que mas hecha de menos es pasar las tardes de domingo tumbado en el sofá hablando de todo y de nada mientras reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de ella y hermione le acariciaba el pelo. ¿Cómo pudo decirle que solo era buen sexo? Vale que era impresionante y que echaba de menos tenerla bajo el gimiendo de puro placer pero para el Granger era mucho más que eso, ella se había convertido en su único amor, la mujer por la que había renunciado a todo hace seis años.

Como fue capaz de renunciar a su felicidad, por que creyó las mentiras de su padre. Recordaba vagamente el momento en q su padre le dijo lo de hermione pero si recordaba las acusaciones que le salieron de sus labios.

-Granger no es mas que una rastrera que buscaba información, Potter esta a un paso de ser jefe de aurores y ella solo quiere facilitárselo, entiéndelo no dejo a la comadreja esa por ti, lo hizo por el elegido-recordaba la voz furiosa de su padre mientras le mostraba las fotos de potter y granger abrazados en la calle, besándose en la puerta de hermione…

El se sintió herido, celoso y destrozado, se trago esa sarta de mentiras, dejo que la confianza que había entre ellos se rompiera. Fue a su casa y la dejo, después de un año de "noviazgo" todo termino. Durante unos años vago por el mundo llorando por esa "infiel" como había decidido llamarla durante ese año el se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella pero también de que su orgullo no le permitiría ser feliz con su Hermione.

Lo que no sabia es que hacia en Londres, al volver espero encontrarla en el ministerio donde el la dejo, pero no estaba allí, solo averiguo que se había mudado a otro país. La muy cobarde huyo, solo me alegro de que no acabara con cara-rajada, cuando se entero de la boda de la pelirroja y este hace dos años su interior salto de alegría porque su castaña no estuviera con Potter. Volviendo al tema de partida ¿Qué hacia en la ciudad? Ella se fue, por que volvía a revolver su escasa paz y encima aparecía con Snape, puede que el fuera su padrino pero en las mujeres solo buscaba una cosa SEXO y con mayúsculas porque para Severus las mujeres solo eran algo con lo que montárselo, sin razón o voluntad, cuando alguna entraba en su cabeza… ¡la fiesta del colegio! Cruzo su mente, esa era la razón de su vuelta, como no lo imagino antes.

Desde este momento estaba decidido, el iría a la reunión de exalumnos, tenia que evitar que el gusano de su padrino se aprovechara de ella. Hermione siempre fue muy ingenua, a veces incluso tonto en lo que se refería a las intenciones de un hombre. Aunque sobra decir que verla seria para el un gran aliciente.

Con esas se levanto del sillón un poco borracho y fue a confirmar la asistencia al acto de pacotilla ese, tendría que aguantar la mirada de esos hipócritas pero en cambio volvria a contemplarla, ver sus ojos cuando sonríe, su mirada inteligente cuando se encuentra en un tema que la fascina, la mueca de sus labios cuando esta nerviosa, de esos labios que para el fueron su gloria. Todavía recordaba su primer beso, nuca lo podría olvidar.

Flash back

Faltaban dos meses para terminar la carrera de leyes mágicas, llevaba con la castaña una amistad que había costado mucho consolidar, es decir, los cuatro anteriores años; lo que no había hecho era tratar con su amigo y su novio, no sabia porque pero odiaba recordar que estaba con el pobretón. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor, era lista, guapa, rebelde y dulce.

Esa mañana estaba mirando por la ventana y pensando en ella, cuando la vio bajar de un coche muggle con Ronie, el la beso recorriendo bruscamente su espalda con las manos. Ese no sabia ni tocar a una mujer, Hermione no conocía lo que era ser tratada con amor y deseo, como el la trataría. Un momento, casanova ¿Cómo tú la tratarías? Fue gusto hay cuando se dio cuenta de porque estaba celoso del pelirrojo, de porque no podía parar de pensar en ella…estaba enamorado.

Paso el día evitándola, nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella desde que se hicieron amigos, para el la universidad significaba Hermione Granger. Ese día fue eterno, al igual que el resto de la semana. El viernes se encontraba en la seccion de leyes sobre animales peligrosos de la biblioteca cuando la escucho

-piensas seguir evitándome o vamos a arreglar esto.

-Granger yo no te evite-dije arrastrando la voz, pero internamente temblaba de miedo- no te creas tan importante

-¿GRANGER? Desde cuando volvimos a las formalidades –dijo entre irritada y dolida-se puede saber que te pasa.

-es mi vida, no finjas que te intereso

-no sabes lo que dices, creo que te demostré con creces que soy tu amiga, compañera y hermana

-Es eso como me ves ¿? Un amigo, el paño de lágrimas que usas para los desplantes de tu novio. Sabes que hay mas hombres aparte de el, que no se pasarían la vida haciendo de celosos neandertales que montan en cólera porque llegues 10 minutos tarde a casa.

-que quieres decir –me dijo retrocediendo un poco asustada, yo aprovecho la oportunidad, siempre lo he hecho, la encierro contra una estantería.

-lo que estas oyendo, somos mas hombres detrás de ti, yo mismo estaría encantado de hacerte vibrar como estoy seguro que el pelirrojo no te ha hecho, se por tu manera de reaccionar ante su toque que no te satisface como hombre- levanto la mano despacio, ella tiembla mientras yo deslizo mi mano, pasando por su mejilla, su cuello, hombros, seno y cintura; dejándola descansar en su cadera, pegándome a ella- dime que no sientes nada por mi, hazlo y te dejare ir, pero tendrás que convencerme y te aseguro que te va a costar después de ver como te estremeces con solo unas caricias. También puedes quedarte y dejarme demostrarte que siento por ti. Déjame que te haga gritar de placer, quiero decirte que te amo mientras estas debajo de mí.

-¿De que coño crees que vas? ¿Crees que voy a liarme contigo solo por que digas que me deseas? Porque en definitiva lo único que he pillado es que te quieres meter entre mis bragas y te puedo asegurar que no lo vas a conseguir…así.

Me pego mas a ella, nuestros cuerpos se complementan, nuestras bocas se encuentran a escasos centímetros y sin pensar en lo furiosa que esta me lanzo a sus labios. Se que esto traerá consecuencias nefastas pero voy ha conseguir que merezca la pena.

Presiono su boca con pasión y salvajismo quiero jugar con su lengua pero ella se niega ha abrirme paso por lo que decido meterle mano eso la escandalizara y abrirá la boca. Dicho y hecho, mis manos están en su culo y ella gime de asombro, momento que aprovecho para colar mi lengua en su boca, la que recorro asta conocerla de memoria mientras mis manos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo con deseo, me cuelo bajo la camiseta subiendo asta su pecho el cual acaricio y aprieto con deleite.

Gime mientras enreda sus brazos a mi cuello, he ganado, va a ser mía. Le quito la camiseta separándome de sus labios, ¡dios! Es hermosa, sus pechos son grandes y firmes, mi boca recorre su cuello bajando hacia esas montañas que son el paraíso mientras desabrocho su sujetador. No lo creo pero mis labios están rodeando uno de sus pezones, sabe a vainilla. Ella solo gime y grita mi nombre, yo sonrió mientras una de mis manos se cuela en sus braguitas, esta húmeda, yo he hecho que este al punto de llegar y me siento tan orgulloso. De repente el ruido de un libro al caer al suelo hacee que nos detengamos.

-lo siento, no quise interrumpir –una chica azorada sale corriendo de allí

Intento volver a lo que estábamos, pero ella se retuerce y me empuja

-¿Que pasa ratoncita?

-¡No! –Grita- esto no debió pasar, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, yo estoy con Ron. No le puedo hacer esto compréndelo en cuatro meses nos casamos.-dice a la vez que se viste.

-Granger el no te ama como yo lo hago, seria capaz de renunciar a mi apellido por ti, solo tienes que decirme que sientes lo mismo que yo

-No lo se…-y con esas salio corriendo.

Dejamos de hablarnos durante semanas, mejor dicho ella dejo de hablarme, pero como que soy un poco cabezón y no paro hasta que consigo lo que quiero. Y yo la quería.

Fin del flash back.

Desde ese beso que sabe que hermione es la mujer de su vida, pero el orgullo no le deja seguir amándola, lo que siente esta enterrado en el fondo de su corazón hasta el fin de sus días.

Draco Malfoy decide que para el Hermione Granger no es más que la compañera de clase repelente de la escuela. Ha decidido terminar de borrar las imágenes de la castaña universitaria que le robo el corazón.


	4. Chapter 4: la primera vez

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Son las diez de la noche, Hermione llega al bar y busca con la mirada a Harry. Esta en la mesa del fondo solo, sus ojos están fijos en la ventana.

-hola Harry- digo nerviosa.

-Herm, ¿Cómo estas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Bien –parece que esta contento de verme, eso me alegra y decido ser yo misma, al fin y al cabo el es mi hermano- ¿y tu? Me he enterado del embarazo de Ginny.

-Parece que las noticias vuelan, estoy emocionado. Te lo puedes creer voy a ser padre.

-así que es para noviembre.

-si, quiero que seas la madrina, Herm.

-Harry no puedo, sabes que Ginny no querrá y aparte no me lo merezco, yo los…

-Hermione, tu te lo mereces mas que nadie sabes que eres como mi hermana. Ginebra lo comprenderá, eso déjalo de mi parte. –Parecía convencido de su proposición- y ahora dime como te enteraste.

-Coincidí en el traslador con Snape, tomamos un café juntos y hablamos de muchas cosas, el me contó cuando lo comunicasteis a la orden. Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de la señora Wesley.

-fue buenísima, salto y se puso a gritar que iba a ser una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes tan demonio como Ginny de cría, parecía que la embarazada era ella. Después empezó a decirme cosas de tienes que llevar cuidado q no haga esfuerzos y que la mime.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Potter. Buenas noches.

-Hola, Severus. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Contesto harry- Creía que tenias q vigilar la mansión de los…Malfoy.

La mirada de Harry voló hacia la castaña cuando le pregunto pos su vigilancia de esa noche, no quería traer viejos fantasmas a su mente. Ella había salido de Londres para olvidar a Malfoy y el solo llevaba diez minutos hablando con ella y ya lo había nombrado, bueno, según la reacción de ella podría ver si lo había arrancado de su corazón o no. Y hay estaba la confirmación ella todavía lo recordaba, había bajado la cabeza, pero Harry había visto sus ojos humedecerse.

-Termine hace unos minutos –los ojos d Snape estaban clavados en la castaña mientras hablaba- Lupin ocupa ahora mi lugar, vine a tomar una cerveza ¿puedo acompañaros?

-Claro profesor –Contesto hermione ruborizada por la mirada de él.

-Severus –dijo el moreno- me a dicho Hermione que volviste con ella de…

-Dallas, esta mañana-Hermione noto que su amigo quería saber donde vivia ahora, porque aunque se carteaban ella nunca le había dicho donde se había mudado, para ella Dallas era su escondite- le dije que la señora Potter esta embarazada, siento haberte estropeado la sorpresa, pero creía que ella lo sabría siendo ustedes tan amigos. Voy a por cerveza ¿queréis algo?

-Harry podías haberme preguntado a mi, no crees que fue un golpe bajo.

-Llevo preguntándotelo cinco años y aun no me lo has dicho.

-…

-¿Por qué no confías en mi?

-Harry eres mi Hermano te confiaría mi vida pero…-Como decirle que ella tenia una vida donde Londres no era bienvenida, como decirle que la única forma de olvidar todo era olvidarse de todos-…Dallas es mi refugio, allí soy yo o lo mas parecido que queda de lo que fui antes de…

-dilo, Malfoy. El te destruyo, Herm, te fuiste de Londres porque ya no soportabas ver los sitios donde habías estado con el, seguir viendo a la gente que nunca sabría que tu habías sido feliz con el. Acéptalo el, te utilizo para…

-Merlín hay demasiada gente en la barra. –llego Severus, Hermione salto de alegría al verlo sentarse, con el hay, harry no seguiría hablando de Draco.

-Y dime Severus, vas a ir a la reunión de ex alumnos como profesor. –Pregunto Harry cambiando el tema.

-No me queda mas remedio como jefe de estudios debo estar allí, tenias que haber visto la cara de minerva diciéndome que era mi obligación.

-¿tienes pareja para la fiesta Hermione? –Harry pregunto, sabiendo previamente la respuesta, había visto como Snape miraba a Herm no seria mala idea que la llevara.

-Pues…-la castaña estaba nerviosa, sabia las intenciones de su amigo y también que estaban dando fruto ya que Severus tenia su vista clavada en ella, una sonrisa picara en la cara y coloco una mano en su rodilla- …no, no tengo pareja.

-Señorita Granger me haría el honor de ser mi pareja para la fiesta, seria un horror tener que bailar toda la noche con minerva. –Dijo mientras subía su mano por el muslo de ella, acariciándola sobre la falda de gasa- Sálveme de esa fatídica noche y seré su más fiel seguidor señorita.

Hermione estaba sofocada, la caricia de Snape se volvía cada vez mas intima, subía arrastrando la falda con el. Harry la miraba divertido ante la turbación de ella, pensando que era por el estilo en la proposición. Cuando Severus coló su mano debajo de su falda a escasos centímetros de la braguitas de ella, la castaña se puso de pie.

-Me encantaría ser su dueña por una noche –contesto ella siguiendo el estilo de su proposición, seria divertido ver los intentos de ese hombre- Mañana nos vemos en el colegio a las 9 no llegue tarde.

-No me lo perdería por nada –Contesto. La mente de Snape trabajaba rápidamente pensando la mejor manera de conseguir que la joven terminara calentando su cama mañana.

-Harry, profesor nos vemos mañana.

-OK, Herm mañana nos vemos. –se decidió Harry con dos besos.

Snape en cambio le beso la mano y le susurro al oído "mañana será una noche memorable, dulzura descansa, necesitaras tus energías" y mordió su lóbulo. Hermione decidió olvidar esa idea de que el podría ser un buen amigo, ese hombre estaba pensando en todo menos en una amistad con ella. Cogiendo su bolso salio del establecimiento, pero no se apareció en el hotel, decidió dar un paseo hasta allí, no estaba lejos.

Mientras paseaba vio una joven pareja despedirse en la puerta de una casa, recordó las ocasiones en las que Draco la dejaba en casa después de una cena, o de simplemente pasar las harás juntos. Aquellas tardes donde solo tenia que pensar en el y draco aparecía en su puerta con una sonrisa y un plan para que ella saliera de casa. Era el novio perfecto, es cierto que no dijo te quiero pero ella lo veía en sus actos, sus horas en vela consolándola por la perdida de sus amigos, sus besos calidos, su declaración.

FLASH BACK

Era sábado, Ron la iba a llevar a un restaurante nuevo en Londres por lo que se puso un vestido negro por debajo de la rodilla de tirantes que marcaba sus curvas pero no era ceñido; unos tacones rojos y un abrigo del mismo color.

Ron llego cinco minutos después de que ella terminara de arreglarse por lo que no vio su vestido. Subieron al coche de el y tras unos diez minutos donde discutieron sobre los últimos detalles de la boda (ya que estaban a una semana de ella y quedaban algunos cabos sueltos) llegaron al restaurante.

-Tengo una reserva a nombre de Ronald.

-Claro señor si me permiten sus abrigos.

Hermione y Ron se quitaron sus abrigos y el camarero los recogió, al pararse ante ella sus ojos vagaron desnudando a la castaña cosa que no gusto nada al pelirrojo que miro con odio al hombre, rodeo la cintura de ella y la guió para hacia la mesa. Hermione no se dio cuenta de nada de esto, extrañada por el comportamiento rudo de su novio, pregunto

-¿Ron qué pasa?

-¿qué me pasa? –El pelirrojo estaba furioso por alguna razón que ella no comprendía- no as visto como te ha mirado el camarero, le a faltado saltar sobre ti para…ufff y ¿sabes quien tiene la culpa?

-…-Hermione callo, sabia que estaba celoso y también sabia que el se iba a descargar con ella.

-pues tu, corazón –dijo con furia- tu eres la culpable, llevas un vestido que llama la atención de los hombres a kilómetros. Pareces una puta.

-Ronald creo…-Pero Hermione no continuo hablando ya que un carraspeo a su derecha le hizo girarse curiosa y espantada por que alguien hubiera oído la conversación.

-En mi opinión comadreja, Hermione esta bellisima esta noche –dijo Draco, que se levanto y le dio dos besos a su amiga- tiempo sin verte ratoncita, parece que estos meses te han sentado de maravilla.

-Gracias Draco –se ruborizo ella- lo mismo digo, como te fue el trabajo en Paris, conseguiste librar a Ojoloco de la acusacion de uso indebido de magia.

-Claro, estas hablando con el Gran Draco Malfoy no hay nada ni "nadie" que se me resista.

-Arrogante –rió Hermione.

-Corazón debemos cenar –dijo Ron friamente

-Ve ratoncita, ya nos veremos otro día, nosotros nos vamos, ya estábamos pagando –se despidio el rubio dandole otros dos besos a la vez que acariciaba su cintura y le susurro al oído –me gustaría volver a verte, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace meses.

Ron la arrastro a la mesa y cenaron después de una hora prácticamente callados la llevo a casa y la acompaño a la puerta. Donde empezó a hablar.

-Se puede saber que te traes con el hurón ¿?

-Ron a que viene eso ahora, sabes perfectamente que Draco es mi amigo desde la universidad. Guárdate tus celos tontos.

-Mis celos tontos¿? Perdón por quererte, perdón por protegerte.

-tus celos son amor¿? Disculpa que lo dude pero a mi me dan que son posesión y por si no lo sabes YO NO TE PERTENEZCO –grito cansada de Ron, de su relación, de la boda, de todo.

-Te equivocas ERES MIA- grito- te vas a casar conmigo.

-Eso no me hace tuya yo no soy un objeto. Ron vete a casa duerme y mañana hablamos, no quiero decir nada de lo que luego me pueda arrepentir.

-Me voy pero esto no acaba aquí. Quiero, no, te exijo que dejes de ver a Malfoy.

-Tu no me impones nada –dijo ella entrando y cerrando de unn portazo.

Llevaba una hora en casa, dando vueltas a lo sucedido esta noche y por algún extraño motivo no se sentía triste. La discusión, o mejor dicho las discusiones con Ron no la habían hecho llorar solo sentía mariposas en la tripa al pensar en Draco defendiéndola, diciéndole ratoncita, besándola, acariciando su cintura…su mente volaba hasta que…¡DING DONG!...sonó la puerta. Hermione salto y fue hacia la puerta pensando que el pelirrojo había ido a pedirle perdón por la sarta de estupideces que había dicho.

-Hola ratoncita –Draco estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella no lo creia, las mariposas volaron mas rápido –puedo pasar.

-Claro draco y dime que te trae por aquí.

-Sabes a que vine, te lo dije en el restaurante.

-Quieres café –dijo intentando no abordar ese tema e intento irse hacia la cocina pero el la agarro del brazo.

-Hermione tenemos que hablar de esto no te vas a ir.

-No, eso se queda así, dos meses desaparecido, no se nada de ti desde que terminamos la universidad. Creía que ya no me querías…como amiga. Te he echado de menos, Draco

-Me fui porque no podía verte en sus brazos. No sabes lo que me duele imaginar que es el él dueño de tus besos, caricias, cuerpo y…alma. No soportaba pensar que te vas a casar con el.

-Draco eso esta decidido, mi vida esta con Ron.

-Esa comadreja no te merece –dijo furioso- yo te haría conocer el cielo, si estuvieras a mi lado serias feliz.

-Soy feliz con el.

-ESO ES MENTIRA –grito- el no te hace feliz, se que sus celos te asfixian, cuando en el restaurante te insulto, estuve a punto de matarlo.

-Es verdad que no soporto sus celos pero Ron es mas que eso, es cariñoso, picaro e imprevisible.

-No es lo que tu necesitas –dijo encerrándola contra la puerta de su casa-lo que necesitas es un hombre que te haga desear el cielo y que te lo de con una caricia. Sabes que ese hombre soy yo, déjame demostrártelo.

Entonces cerro la distancia entre ello, besándola de tal manera que Hermione fue incapaz de resistirse, ella correspondió con la misma intensidad. Draco se dio cuenta de esto y profundizo el beso. Este se volvió mas dulce y salvaje, ella se entregaba y el la reclamaba.

Las manos de Draco empezaron a acariciar la espalda de Hermione mientras que las de ella acariciaban la nuca y el cabello de el. En ese momento el rubio introdujo su lengua en la boca de la castaña haciendo que esta olvidar todo al entrelazar sus lenguas en un baile sin fin. Una de las manos de el bajo al trasero de ella acariciándolo, lo que hizo gemir a la ojimiel que rompió el beso en ese momento.

-Draco no debemos –dijo entrecortadamente- estoy prometida

-Ratoncita déjate llevar, déjame demostrarte que es lo que siento-dijo volviendo a besarla.

Ella no se resistió, lo contrario, le dio entrada en su boca y levanto su pierna rodeándolo, acercándolo a ella. Draco enloqueció ante ese gesto, sus manos volaron acariciando todo su cuerpo, una de ellas comenzó a deslizar la cremallera de su vestido. Rompió el beso, deslizo la pierna de ella de el y dejo caer el traje. Hermione enrojeció al quedar ante el en ropa interior. Un bonito conjunto de encaje negro quedo ante draco, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

-eres hermosa, ratona, se mía por favor. –Draco- se mía

Draco seguía allí, de pie ante ella esperando una contestación, quería que ella le aceptara, no quería seducirla. Quería que ella lo amara.

-Quiero que me lo demuestres, hazlo Dragón.

El rubio no espero, se acerco a ella y tomándola el brazos se dirigió al dormitorio "segunda puerta a la izquierda" susurro Hermione a su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo y daba pequeños besos en su cuello. Draco encontró el cuarto y deposito a SU ratoncita en la cama. Se quito la camisa y los pantalones y se tumbo a su lado.

Hermione lo vio desnudarse y solo pudo pensar que era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Sintió la mano de Draco acariciando su estomago y gimió cuando esta llego subió hacia su pecho, el solo la había tocado sobre el sujetador y ella ya estaba gimiendo. El rubio veía como ella se retorcía y elevaba su espalda, así que aprovecho para quitarle la prenda y su mano se dirigió rápidamente a uno de sus pechos, mientras que su boca besaba su cuello. La mano del pecho comenzó a excitar su pezón con el pulgar mientras su boca bajaba hacia el pecho desatendido. Al sentir la boca deL ojigris en su pecho ella grito.

-Draco.

-hermione, eres fantástica.

Draco estaba sobre ella atacando sus pechos, Hermione sentía la erección de el, en su muslo y eso le hacia desearlo, abrió un poco las pierna dejando que el se acomodara mejor entre ella. Ya había estado mucho tiempo pasiva así que sus manos dejaron las sabanas y comenzaron a acariciar su espalda y su trasero.

Draco coló una mano entre ellos y removiendo la braguita de la castaña coloco su mano sobre los rizos de su intimidad. Ella arqueo la espalda y clavo sus uñas en la espalda que había estado acariciando, al sentir a draco tocándola tan íntimamente. El rozaba levemente su clítoris y ella gemía e respiraba superficialmente, muy despacio fue abriéndose paso entre sus labios hasta la cabidad de ella, acaricio la entrada. Ella se retorcía.

-Hermione dime lo que quieres

-Dra...co!! Hazlo…por favor.

-No comprendo

-To…Tócame. Hazme… tuya

-ay ratoncita no sabes cuanto e deseado esto

Un dedo de el se enterró dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse, la castaña arqueo su espalda pero no grito hasta dos dedos estuvieron en ella. Tras unos minutos alcanzo el orgasmo que nunca había sentido. Draco la dejo calmase y aprovechó para retírale la braguita que tenia desacomodada.

Hermione decidió que era el momento de que el sintiera el mismo placer así que giro acomodándose sobre el, se sentó sintiendo su dureza gozándola, separados únicamente por la tela del bóxer. Empezó a moverse en círculos sobre el haciendo que la fricción fuera inaguantable.

-Herm…me…estas….matando –gimió.

Entonces ella ataco su cuello, mordiendo, chupando y besando; Draco estaba extasiado, sentirla moverse sobre su pene con los bóxer mojados a causa del deseo de ella, sus pechos rozando sobre su pecho son los pezones erectos, su boca devorando su cuello era el éxtasis. En ese momento ella paro, el la miro extrañado, la castaña dirigió sus manos a los bóxer y los retiro, después recorrió con la mirada su miembro y Draco se excito mas elevando un poco las caderas, ella rió picadamente y dirigió su boca hacia ese nuevo descubrimiento.

Draco grito al sentir la lengua de la castaña recorrerlo en toda su extensión, ella lo adoro. Lamió su pene, lo beso y lo introdujo en su boca. El movió sus caderas a la vez que ella movía su cabeza, esto continuo por minutos pero cuando el rubio se sintió próximo a llegar, la detuvo. Arrastro a Hermione hacia arriba y giro dejándola debajo.

-Voy a follarte hermione hasta que no puedas mas, voy a harte olvidar que ese algún día te toco.

-hazlo Dragón.

Con eso se enterró en ella hasta que choco con algo, miro su cara, allí había una mueca de dolor. Hermione era virgen y el en su excitación había sido brusco y salvaje con ella.

-Hermione lo siento, no sabia…yo suponía…

-No pasa nada, termina lo que has empezado

-Voy a ser lento y delicado

-No quiero eso yo…-se avergonzó por lo que iba a decir- quiero que seas salvaje, duro.

Draco empujo rompiendo su virginidad, se enterró hasta que su cuerpo no dio a mas y empezó a moverse rápido como ella quería tras unos minutos ella alcanzo el orgasmo pero draco quería mas. El rubio giro dejándola a ella encima incitándola a moverse, el deseaba que ella dominara ese momento y ella lo hizo, empezó a moverse de tal manera que volvía loco a Draco tas muchos minutos ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

-Hermione ha sido fantástico, eres fantástica.

-Draco ha sido la primera vez de mis sueños

-teniendo el novio desde el colegio explícame que todavía fueses virgen

-he estado con ron pero no hemos llegado al…ya me entiendes solo nos hemos tocado pero nunca había sentido nada como lo de esta noche. Era placentero no me malinterpretes pero con Ron no me sentía tan excitada como esta noche

-Ves te lo dije una ver el no te satisface como hombre. Por favor eligeme.

-No esta claro que ya lo hice, no esperaras que siga con el después de esto.

Draco la beso se acomodo a su lado y poco a poco cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa declaración, esa primer vez hizo que ella se tirara a la piscina con el hombre al que amaba y resulto que estaba vacía, el nunca la amo, solo mataba su aburrimiento, sus necesidades físicas ¡que ingenua que fue!

Al llegar a la habitación se pego una ducha y se fue a dormir mañana seria otro día, mañana seria el día.

111

Siento la tardanza pero e estado sin Internet sorry por la espera

Parece que la historia no esta gustando si quereis que la siga avisad sino la borrare la verdad es que prefiero los relatos de una escena (como el que e colado en el flash back jejeje…) pero si quereis que la continue lo hare.


	5. Chapter 5: la fiesta 1

Siento la tardanza pero estoy kn los examenes de septiembre entenderlo

Siento la tardanza pero estoy kn los examenes de septiembre entenderlo!!

IMPORTANTE: estoy desmotivada con la historia esperaba mas de ella si no os gusta decidmelo acepto criticas. Debo pediros un numero de mensajes para seguir la historia?? Please

111

Ya es sábado, el día. Esta noche es la reunión. Son las 4 de la tarde, Hermione lleva dos horas levantada, normal cuando una se pasa la noche pensando en su ex, no había pegado ojo hasta prácticamente el amanecer por lo que no había madrugado. La primera vez en años que no se levantaba antes de las 10 de la mañana, estar en Londres la estaba cambiando aunque solo fuera a ese nivel, bueno y que estaba coqueteando con Snape cosa que ella nunca hubiera hecho.

-Palabra clave hubiera. –pensó dando vueltas por la habitación- Donde he dejado los zapatos para el traje.

Quería dejarlo todo listo para cuando volviera de la peluquería, en una hora tendría que irse para alla, con todo el pelo que tenia se iban a tardar horas solo alisándolo. Tras alguna vueltas mas decidió convocarlos con accio. Al ver los zapatos volar hacia ella se dio cuenta que todavía no se había probado el vestido con los zapatos y los complementos. Sabia que en menos de cuatro horas tendría que ponérselo así que si había q hacer algún retoque era el momento.

Se coloco el vestido los zapatos y la pulsera, los pendientes los dejo sobre el tocador era tontería ponérselos con el pelo como lo llevaba. Se miro al espejo y recordó la ultima vez que se vistió así.

Flash back

-Vamos ratona llegaremos tarde.

-casi estoy Draco.

El rubio estaba resoplando llevaba casi 20 minutos esperando a su chica. Su chica como sonaba, dios aun daba las gracias por tenerla en su vida cada día. Hermione salio del cuarto con un vestido blanco estampado en cerezas con una tira que lo ataba al cuello, unos tacones verdes, al igual que la tira y el pelo recogido en un moño suelto la sonrisa enorme en sus labios ayudo a detener la respiración de Malfoy.

-Estas seguro de que quieres llevarme allí…draco, me oyes¿?

-…- el estaba obnubilado como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo bella que era, se maldecía de los años que ella paso con la comadreja.

-DRACO!!

-ehhh…si ratona quiero llevarte, quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, voy a presentarte en ese almuerzo.

-Cuéntame otra vez como va eso.

-Te encanta saber…vamos a reunirnos con olivander para ver si podemos convencerlo de que nos deje invertir tanto económicamente como intelectualmente.

-Es decir, quieres comprarle el negocio y el trabajara para ti?

-jejeje…niña astuta-draco beso la coronilla de la chica- vamos mi amor, abrazame.

Draco desapareció llevando con el a la castaña, aparecieron en la puerta del restaurante donde comerían.

-lista mi ratoncita¿?

-nop…-sonrió ella- pero por ti, allí vamos.

Entraron en el restaurante, los dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban sentados Olivander y Malfoy señor, hermione empalideció al instante, sabia que el estaría, intentaba ser valiente pero verlo ahí con la mirada fija en ella, demostrando desprecio y asco. Esto iba a ser difícil.

-Señor, padre- saludo Draco- les presento a Hermione Granger mi…novia

Hermione se percato de la duda al decirlo del momento en que bajo la voz una octava. Sintió dolor por su vacilación pero orgullo por su decisión tenia que entenderlo era enfrentar al mortifago malvado, al enemigo acérrimo de los hijos de muggles.

-tu que¿? – pregunto lucius – creo que no te e oído bien

-padre ella es mi novia. –dijo draco sacando una silla para que hermione se sentada.

-Draco, ella es la sangre sucia que ayudo a potter contra el Lord –dijo levantandose de la mesa- así que por tu bien espero que sea la ramera q te tiras y no algo serio.

Hermione enrojecio de indignación, como se atrevia el a llamarla RAMERA en su cara, se levanto de la silla e hizo el amago de irse del restaurante pero Draco le cogio de la muñeca a la vez que se levantaba.

-No te consiento que la trates de puta, padre- dijo encolerizado- yo la amo, no es una vulgar mujerzuela con la q me acuesto así que tenle un respeto a mi MUJER.

-¿Tu mujer? Permiteme que lo dude, ella solo quiere de ti información. Recuerda que trabaja para la orden.

-No se atreva a dudar de lo que siento por su hijo.

-Ratoncita vamonos de aquí – dijo Draco sacandola Hacia la puerta.

-Draco ten por seguro que te arrepentiras de esto

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Eso fue lo ultimo que ella escucho de lucius, el solo había fallado en que ella fue la que se arrepentia de la relación. Se saco las lagrimas, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y salio hacia el centro, si no se daba prisa llegaria tarde a la peluqueria.

111

Las 7 de la tarde, Draco decidió arreglarse en menos de dos horas tenia que recoger a Astoria, su cita de esta noche. Aunque se moria por ver a su Hermione no se podía permitir ir solo a esa fiesta y quien mejor que la mujer que había sido su amiga desde la infancia, ella fue su toma de tierra durante toda su vida. Astoria estuvo a su lado cuando termino con la castaña, cuando murio su peleo con su padre, cuando murio su madre… ya no recordaba todas esas veces donde ella fue su hombro en el que llorar. Todos pensaban que ellos serian pareja, que tenian algo pero entre ambos solo había cariño, el rubio solo sentía por ella cariño. Nunca podría enamorarse de alguien que no fuera su ratoncita.

Se dio una ducha, cogio su traje negro y tras colocarselo se miro en el espejo estaba perfecto y le sobraba tiempo para desvariar un rato mas sobre cualquier tema que pudiera entretenerlo y cual mejor que su castaña de ojos mieles.

111

Hermione llego a las 7 y poco de la peluqueria llevaba el pelo liso con algunos bubles repartidos por el pelo. Se dio una ducha, se coloco su vestido, zapatos y complementos, se maquillo y para acabar se evaluo mirandose al espejo

-perfecta.

Alcanzo la varita que estaba sobre la cama y apareció ante la puerta del colegio eran las 9 de la noche y la fiesta recion comenzaba.

Entro al vestíbulo donde vio a Snape, estaba hablando con Mcgonagal. Se acerco a ello y los saludo, Severus estaba asombrado por la belleza de su exalumna.

-Hermione estas bellisima- la saludo la subdirectora.

-la verdad es que estas sublime –corrigio Snape, tenfiendole el brazo.

-Gracias, profesora le veo mas tarde parece que mi acompañante – dijo mirando a severus – tiene prisa por entrar.

-¿Quién no quieria lucir tn linda flor de su lado?

Hermione se rió mientras caminaban hacia el salón. Todo estaba perfecto, se habían quitado las cuatro mesas y colocado mesas redondas en los laterales para que hubiera pista de baile. Ella paseo su vista por el salón, localizo a Harry al que sonrio al ver como el le guiñaba un ojo, en la misma mesa estaban Ginny, Luna, Neville y Ron. Su sonrisa desaparecio y aun entristecio mas cuando Snape susurro

-Vamos Granger, nuestra mesa es la de Potter, pensé que quería sentarse con sus amigos.

Esta hiba a ser una noche larga.


	6. Chapter 6:el encuentro

Hola de nuevo gentecilla!!! Esto de las mudanzas y nuevo curso le quitan el tiempo a todo el mundo así q comprended mi tardanza. Gracias por todos los RR

Sin más, allá vamos

111

Pov de draco

Las nueve y ya estaba sentado en el gran comedor en una mesa circula con Zabinni, Parkinson y Nott con sus respectivas parejas. Se sorprendió cuando vio a un pelirrojo de sonrisitas con la morena, al rato comprendió que era la comadreja que trabajaba con dragones, esta Pansy y su gusto en hombres.

Las mujeres de la mesa discutían sobre ropa y demás gilipolleces, los chicos sobre negocios y yo estaba pensando en ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sabía que vendría, que estaría hermosa…mi única duda era si vendría acompañada. Mis ojos estaban pegados a la puerta del comedor desde que había llegado y nada de lo que se decía en la mesa parecía llamar mi atención. Hasta ese momento.

-lindo vestido el de Granger.

Pansy consiguió que me fijara en la mesa. Llevaba desde mi llegada con los ojos fijos en la puerta y no la había visto entrar, ¿Dónde estaba hermione? No tuve que preguntar solo tenia que fijarme en la belleza de la entrada, era imposible no fijarse en ella, no la había reconocido porque no estaba hermosa…era una diosa en un vestido gris de corte griego que iba oscureciendo hasta el negro del bajo de la falda. Si no fuera imposible diría que era Afrodita. Esto si que no lo esperaba, del brazo de la castaña llegaba su padrino con su túnica negra y una sonrisa de superioridad.

-la verdad es que no esperaba que viniera con Snape.-dijo pansy.

-desde que la dejaste Draco-dijo Zabinni-la sangre sucia ha ido de mal en peor.

-no te atrevas a…-dijo Charlie

-NO LA LLAMES ASÍ. –grito Draco.

La conversación en su mesa ceso de centrarse en la pareja recien llegada, pero mi atención siguió en su padrino y su ratona, no podía pensar claro por los celos quería levantarse y darle un puñetazo a Severus por llevar a la castaña.

Ella y el profesor se dirigían a la mesa del cara rajada. No es posible que después de cinco años hubieran hecho las paces. Había visto llorar a la castaña en sus brazos por sus amigos porque ya no se hablaban desde que dejo al pelirrojo por mí. La vio llegar a la mesa darle dos besos a todos los de la mesa excepto a Ronald y Ginny a los que saludo tímidamente. Se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, Snape aparto la de Hermione, para que tomara asiento de forma caballerosa y la sangre se me acelero…aaarrrggggggg….

Pov de Hermione.

Desde que me había acercado a la mesa sentía la mirada de Draco sobre mí, esto me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba al estar allí. Me sentía encerrada en mi vestido con una sonrisa de careta, del brazo del hombre que durante siete años me hizo desear matarle con un avada. Esta noche iba a ser larga, no me quedaba duda, ¿como podría soportar las miradas de su rubio?, sabia que seria uno de los temas de la noche.

Gracioso que durante los siete años que estuve en la escuela no se hablara de mi por nada que no fuera académico y ahora resulta que estaba en la mesa de mi exprometido que plante a dos días de la boda, la misma habitación que el hombre por el que lo deje y que solo me quiso para… bueno, y sin olvidar que había entrado del brazo del hombre mas odiado en esa reunión. Bravo por mi y mi inteligencia, tendría que haberme quedado en EE. UU. Pero yo tenía que ser valiente, tenía que enfrentarme a todo esto.

Fin del pov

Durante la cena las miradas de Draco y Hermione no pararon de cruzarse y ambos giraban la cabeza al verse descubiertos. Snape se sentía ignorado por la castaña, decidió hacer algo, su mano voló hacia el muslo de la ella.

-Hermione te veo distraída –dijo mientras subía y bajaba la mano por su muslo- ¿quieres que nos vallamos de aquí?

-no, estoy bien –la chica tenia las piernas cerradas, estaba asombrada por el descaro de su acompañante- además me gustaría hacer las paces con Ron y Ginny.

-estas segura? Pienso que podríamos pasarlo mejor solos –coló la mano entre los muslos de la castaña (sobre el vestido, no penséis mal).

Hermione se escandalizo, levantándose se disculpo para ir a los servicios ya arreglaría las cosas con los pelirrojos mas tarde. Salio del gran comedor hacia el cuarto de baño del segundo piso, quería relajarse un poco y allí estaría sola.

Al rato de estar apoyada en los lavabos entro alguien, la castaña cogio su bolso dispuesta a irse pero cuando giro no pudo moverse Draco estaba ante ella mirándola atentamente. Sus ojos brillaban, su mirada la barría de arriba abajo.

-hermione, estas hermosa.

-¿hermione?...para ti soy Granger – dijo cabreada- hace tiempo que no somos nada, no permito que te tomes esas confianzas.

-no me permites que te llame por tu nombre…pero Snape puede meterte mano –el rubio no pretendía eso cuando la siguió a los baños, pero sus celos afloraron rápidamente.

-JA, esto es increíble, que te importa a ti si yo dejo que Severus me toque.

-ratoncita como puedes dudar…

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ –grito sin poder evitarlo, no quería despertar viejos recuerdos, como podía actuar así – Draco vete de aquí por favor, déjame sola.

-yo quería hablar contigo, desde que te vi el otro día en el ministerio he querido pedirte disculpas por lo que hice.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por haber hecho que dejara al hombre con el que me iba a casar, con el que habría sido feliz; por haber conseguido que mis amigos no me hablaran, por engañarme, por hacer que me sintiera como un puta o por que?

-…-Draco no sabia que decir, le había hecho mucho daño.

-contéstame Malfoy, ten por una vez en tu vida el valor de enfrentarte a la verdad.

-…

-lo sabia, sigues siendo un cobarde, nunca cambiaras – hermione se dirigía a la puerta- por cierto ha sido un placer verte otra vez me sirvió para saber que para mi estas muerto.

Esas últimas palabras cabrearon de tal manera al rubio que perdió el control, cogio a la castaña por el brazo y la encerró contra la pared y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la beso furiosamente. Hermione luchaba para soltarse pero no podía negar que había echado de menos sus labios, según pasaba el tiempo ella dejaba de luchar y se centraba en disfrutar el beso, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo rodeo el cuello de Draco y lo acerco a ella amoldando sus curvas al cuerpo duro de el.

Draco se sentía en el cielo, el sabor de su ratona estaba en su boca, su olor en su nariz, sus curvas rozando todo su cuerpo, sus manos se internaban en su pelo y ella estaba bajo su piel…la amaba como nunca amaría a nadie. Todas sus dudas cayeron cuando hermione gimió al sentir la erección naciente en los pantalones…ella volvería a ser suya.

Las manos del rubio habían permanecido hasta el momento en las caderas de la castaña pero cuando ella gimió, las bajo hasta su trasero pegándola mas a el y empezó a mover sus caderas en una burda imitación de lo que de verdad deseaba hacer. Hermione estaba excitada hasta tal punto que no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a desabrochar la camisa de su acompañante. Draco ante esto bajo su cabeza al cuello de ella y empezó a lamerlo con deleite, subió asta su oreja y tras morder su lóbulo susurro

-parece que no estoy tan muerto para ti.

Hermione reacciono en ese instante, empujo a Draco lejos de ella y con una mirada de furia dijo al salir por la puerta

-puede que no estés muerto, pero Severus se encargara de ello

Lo último que Draco vio en su ratona fue una sonrisa de triunfo, sabia que lo había herido de muerte con esa frase, había partido su corazón en dos y el solo estaba esperando que dejara de latir. Hecho la cabeza para atrás y…

Un grito salía del baño donde había estado con Draco, Hermione creía haber vislumbrado una lagrima en los ojos de el al salir del servicio pero no estaba segura de ello y no le quedaba mas que irse de allí con la cabeza alta.


	7. Chapter 7: un te quiero y una rosa

Tengo esta historia abandona y lo siento por aquellos a los q les este gustando, d veras. Cuando la empecé mi intención era terminarla en mes o dos meses pero no paso por un momento dond me apetezca escribir, así que pido disculpas y decir que no voy a dejar d escribirla solo que tardare más en terminar.

**capitulo7: un te quiero y una rosa**

Hermione llego al gran comedor minitos después de dejar a Draco en el aseo, vio a Severus sentado en la mesa de los profesores hablando con Mcgonagal. Tenía una cara de aburrido que hacia sonreír a hermione, se acerco hacia ellos con la decisión de sacar de allí a Snape.

-Me acompañas a bailar, Severus.

-me encantaría hermione- se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído- gracias por rescatarme mi heroína.

-jejejeje….-fueron hacia la pista- Snape me debes una

Comenzaron a bailar cuando Draco entraba por la puerta, los celos se cernieron sobre el, cuando vio la mano de su padrino en la cadera de su chica. Como se atrevía hermione a cambiarlo por ese viejo, pensaba mientras arrastraba a su acompañante hacia la pista, lo mas cerca posible de la pareja.

Después de dos piezas de no quitarse ninguno los ojos del otro, Draco vio como Hermione pegaba un bote y la mano de Snape en el trasero de su ratona ¿Qué creia que hacia?

-padrino ¿me permites?- interrumpió de forma ruda- quisiera bailar con granger.

-claro draco-dijo extrañado- me cedes a tu pareja.

Draco asintió y cogio a Hermione para que no se escapara, comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta. El sly arrastraba a la castaña por la pista de forma ruda, estaba tenso por los celos que aun le carcomían por dentro.

-Draco deja de arrastrarme, puedo seguir tu paso perfectamente.

-¿Por qué has dejado que el te tocara? ya te lo he dicho en los baños, te lo he demostrado,-dijo cabreado- el no tenia derecho, tu eres mía.

Hermione se soltó y le miro molesta

-Yo no te pertenezco Malfoy y Severus tiene derecho a meterme mano, estoy con el. Así que vete haciendo a la idea que la única persona en esta sala que no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí eres TU.

Draco se sentía humillado, ella no quería acercarse a el, intento cogerla y seguir bailando pero la castaña salio disparada hacia las mesas y el fue detrás.

-Vale no tengo derechos sobre ti, lo reconozco, pero quiero que sepas que ahora mismo todo el mundo de esta sala esta pensando que eres la zorrita de turno de Snape, nunca creí que llegaras a caer tan bajo.

La mano de hermione se estrello contra la cara de Draco, las parejas cercanas a la mesa se dieron la vuelta, nadie pensó que entre ellos dos pudiera pasar algo, mas que un sangre sucia de parte de Malfoy y la respuesta de Granger.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme zorra? –dijo hermione colérica- tuuu…que me has utilizado, que me llevaste a tu cama solo por…¿por que fue Draco? dímelo porque no recuerdo tus palabras exactas.

-Creo recordar que era porque te amaba mas que a mi propia vida, porque eras lo mas hermoso que yo había visto, porque eras mi destino, mi sueño, mi vigilia y sobre todo eras la parte buena de mi alma. Eras la persona que me mantenia cuerdo ante los empujes de mi padre, de todos. Dios te amo mas de lo que nunca podre reconocer. no querias que fuera valiente que enfrentara la verdad pues ay la tienes.

hermione estaba impresionada, no podía procesar la información que acababa de recibir de Draco ¿el la seguía amando? parecía que había sufrido por ella todos estos años. Pero eso era imposible, el la engaño, se aprovecho de ella de su amor.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se fue del salón, habia dicho que le amaba y ahora no podía mirar a la cara a su ratona ahora, había sido debil, se había confesado y ella había callado. lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de allí.

Harry había visto todo el suceso y fue a reunirse con su amiga al ver salir a Malfoy del salón. no le gustaba la cara de la castaña parecía abstraída por algo y si la razón era cierta serpiente debería llevar cuidado.

111

Era temprano Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama tras la noche pasada estaba cansada no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. En su mente un nombre daba vueltas: Draco. Había dicho que la amaba, también la había llamado puta, pero que la amaba era lindo recordarlo, sonaba en su mente una y otra vez….

-PARA –se grito

No podía ilusionarse y si lo q estaba buscando es que le calentara la cama otra vez, que fuera una muñequita tonta en sus manos durante otra temporada y despues ella volvería a sufrir por el.

111

Draco despertó esa mañana en su cama de sabanas negras, echando d menos a la castaña que le había acompañado en sueños, calida, dulce, dispuesta y salvaje; su castaña. su ratona.

El rubio entendía que ella estaba dolida, era por su culpa, ella no sabia que el había dudado d la relación que tenían, ella no sabia la farsa que Lucius había montado para terminar con la relación que llevaban.

Draco había decidido esa noche que Hermione volvería a ser suya y seria en cuerpo y alma.

Iba a conquistar a su ratona o moriría en el intento.

1111

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, Hermione pensando que era el desayuno que pidió al servicio de habitaciones se levanto a abrir. No había nadie al otro lado de la puerta unicamente una rosa negra de tallo largo, su favorita, con una nota:

"_Lo que te dije es cierto, no lo dudes. Quieres que sea valiente y lo voy a ser. No te escaparas esta vez ratoncita"._

Hermione estaba impresionada, ¿Cuál seria su intencion?


End file.
